Honest Cartoon Trailers-Transformers Prime
by Sidonex
Summary: Warning: This trailer is rated H for honest. (I really hope this is legal)


**Words in bold represents character dialogue or miscellaneous.  
>I don't own anything nor am I associated with Screen Junkies or Smosh Games in any way.<br>**

* * *

><p>From the studio that make cartoons only to sell toys comes a cartoon only meant to sell toys that is probably their best work yet.<p>

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

Duuuuundududududunnndunndududududunndunndududududunnn, man that songs so cool.

The Autobots fought on Cybertron, they escaped on the Ark, landed on Velocitron and watched Junkion got ripped apart. Now watch as the Autobots of the Aligned continuity venture on the least interesting planet yet: Earth.

Optimus Prime is back and is once again voice by Peter Cullen and not some stranger from Canada. Im lookin' at you Dave Kaye!***clears throat***

Watch Optimus Prime as he leads a team of Autobots that for some reason are the same casts from Transformers Animated. And let's not forget to mention that Hasbro never even explained how the Autobots even got on Earth in the first place in the cartoon cuz' if there's one thing we hate in Transformers cartoons its plot holes. What? Some of us don't read the comics you know.

Watch as the entire franchise turns into Call of Duty by still showing the same Optimus vs Megatron bullsh*t that no ones getting bored of. There's season 1, the one everybody thought was lame. Season 2, the one that starts to get good. Beast Hunters aka season 3, the one that made Transformers Prime as it is today and Predacons Rising the one that left even more plot holes than it was before.

Meet the team.

Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. Duh. That for some reason appears in less episodes than the others. And doesn't wear any pants. It's really disturbing when you look at it properly.

Arcee, the chick with trust issues but is also caring, kind and badass. And also swears like a Cybertronian sailor.

**Arcee:Sc*ap,Sc*ap!  
>Sc*ap!<br>Oh sc*ap.  
>Ratchet, are you outta your fr*ggin' mind!<strong>

Bumblebee, the kid appeal of the group. The guy that proves that Hasbro is copying Michael Bay by taking out his voice for no real reason. And won't stop following Arcee around**.*shows Bumblebee following Arcee around and standing by her in season 1***  
>I see where this is going.<p>

Bulkhead, the slightly more intelligent guy than his depiction in Animated. That is showing signs of pedophilia by thinking whether he and Miko should pork.

Ratchet, the grumpy medic as always and is super racist against Japanese.

**Miko:You mean I could visit my parents in Tokyo and be back here in no time.  
>Rachet:Yes! I could send you all there right now if you want.<strong>

Smokesreen, the Hot Rod-like character. The guy who everybody thought was Bumblebee's replacement for kid appeal and popularity. But don't worry Bumblebee totally stole that position back when he killed Megatron. Ahhhm Spoiler alert.

Wheeljack, the guy with the attitude. The one that Hasbro changed from a loveable scientist to a trigger happy/grenade happy/Wrecker for no exact reason.

Ultra Magnus, a member of the Elite Guard and the leader of the Wreckers that is only there to make Team Prime even more boring.

Cliffjumper, Arcee's former partner. The guy who died in the first episode, who's involvement has no real consequence to the plot whatsoever which really makes you wonder why the writers even put him in there in the first place.

And last but definitely least, the humans we don't give a sh*t about. The ones that I won't name cuz' its a real pain in the ass.

Starring

Optimus Prime-Captain Cybertron

Bumblebee-Will Beedle

Arcee-Sumarcee Montano

Megatron-Captain Buckethead

Starscream-Sima Yi

Soundwave-Octocon

and

Star Saber-Excalibur

**TRANSFORMERS CALL OF PRIME  
>PREDACON HUNTERS<strong>

You do realize they're all basically the same or is it just me. Well at least I don't have to do anymore of these... Wait what?

***shows Robots in Disguise trailer***

***sighs***Here we go again. Guys when is spring again! Seriously when is spring let me know by reviewing. Just one guy answering is enough.


End file.
